


On the Airship

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen, brief snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kidnapped her and it's almost like seventeen years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Airship

His hand was rough, warm and frighteningly gentle against her jaw when he held her. From behind his helm she could feel his eyes (had the lenses which made the dragon’s eyes always been green?), her stomach doing the same slither downwards as it had in the Tower of Babil. He leaned forward, dark purple lips too near and she drew away with hitched breath and a wince.

He frowned, but did not press.

For a moment, she wondered if this might really be Kain, her friend, the man who stood proudly next to Cecil in their youth.


End file.
